Full Circle
by DarkPhoenix101
Summary: Mildred goes for a job interview and meets old friends and enemies. REVISED AND EDITED.
1. Chapter 1

Full Circle

Disclaimer

I don't own the characters of The Worst Witch or Weirdsister College. I've just borrowed them for the purpose of this FanFic.

Chapter 1 –Back to school

Seated securely on her broomstick, Mildred Hubble floated slowly down into the school's courtyard. A group of girls in school uniform looked at her curiously as they passed by, wicker baskets in their hands.

"_Going herb gathering I expect,"_ thought Mildred.

She walked towards the entrance, feeling more and more anxious as she did so.

"_Why on earth did I let myself in for this,"_ she wondered. "_I must have been crazy to apply for a job here, absolutely crazy."_

Nervously she took a small mirror from her pocket and tried to tidy her hair, which was rather windswept from the long flight. She wondered if she needed a bit more lipstick, but decided against it.

"_What does it matter," _she thought. "_I'm not likely to get this job anyway."_

Returning the mirror to her pocket she continued to walk towards the entrance. She noticed an elderly man in overalls applying varnish to the door.

"Excuse me?" she said timidly.

The man took no notice but went on patiently with his work

"Excuse me!" repeated Mildred in a slightly louder voice. He looked up at her enquiringly. "I have an interview this morning with the Headmistress," Mildred explained nervously, "about the vacancy?"

"Oh yes," said the old man, "you must be Miss Hubble?" Mildred nodded and he continued, "you'd better follow me, the Headmistress is expecting you!"

He went in through the doors, and set off down the corridor, and Mildred, after leaving her broomstick in a small side room followed in his wake. He was a small man and Mildred was almost a head taller than him, but he took such rapid strides she almost had to run to keep up. Eventually they stopped outside a door with the legend 'Headmistress' engraved on it, with the name underneath. He rapped sharply on the door.

"Come in!" replied a voice from inside and opening the door, he stepped to one side for Mildred to enter.

"Miss Hubble is here for the interview Headmistress."

"Ah yes," said the Principal as she rose from behind her desk and came towards Mildred. She shook her hand warmly and then pointed to a chair facing her desk.

"Please have a seat, Mildred." said Miss Cackle


	2. Chapter 2

Full Circle

Disclaimer

I don't own the characters of The Worst Witch or Weirdsister College. I've just borrowed them for the purpose of this FanFic.

Chapter 2 – Old Acquaintance

"Well Mildred," said Miss Cackle, as they faced each other across the desk, "It's been a long time"

Mildred nodded mutely, not really sure what to say.

"Five years," Miss Cackle mused. "How did you enjoy Weirdsister College?"

"Very much," Millie stammered, "very different from Cackles of course"

Miss Cackle nodded thoughtfully "I should explain exactly what the selection process will involve," she said. "This is really just an informal meeting so I can get an initial impression of you, not really necessary in your case of course but that is the procedure laid down by the Governors and we have to stick to it." Mildred nodded her understanding. "In about half an hour or so each of the two candidates will be formally interviewed by the selection panel, which will consist of myself and Miss Hardbroom!"

Mildred tensed involuntarily, digging her nails into her palms as she fought down panic at the thought of being questioned by HB in a job interview. Amelia Cackle smiled briefly at her reaction but carried on as though she had noticed nothing

"After lunch you will be asked do a practical test then take a lesson in Spells with a class of pupils." She settled herself more comfortably in her chair and continued. "As you know from the job description this post is that of an Assistant Spells Teacher. Because I have recently accepted a senior position at The Witches Guild I will no longer have much time to take Spell classes myself, and need an assistant to cover for me. So we need to test both your magical skill and your ability to handle a class of rowdy young girls," she concluded with a smile.

Mildred smiled back weakly, thinking that if the girls she had to teach were anything like she and her friends had been this would be a difficult test indeed!

"And now," said Amelia Cackle rising abruptly to her feet so that Millie jumped up hastily from her chair too, "it's time I introduced you to the other candidate. Although," she added smiling cryptically, "that's not really necessary in this case either!"

She beckoned Mildred to follow her and proceeded out of her office and down the corridor, with Mildred trailing behind wondering what on earth that enigmatic comment meant.

She stopped outside the Staff room door, opened it and ushered Mildred inside. The staff room was just as she remembered, with its long table and large stationery cupboard. Mildred smiled to herself as she remembered how Miss Bat used to sleep there. Someone cleared their throat behind her in an emphatic sort of way and Mildred turned round for the encounter she had been dreading. HB was standing there, a slight frown on her face. Millie knew instantly, by the pinched expression round her mouth that she was not that pleased to see her former pupil, especially not as a prospective colleague. Before she could say anything Miss Cackle turned towards the window and beckoned forward a slender dark haired young woman.

Looking from one to the other she said, "I'm sure you two ladies remember each other"

They did. It had after all been only a year since they had last met and neither had changed much . But however much the woman had changed Mildred would have known her. How could she ever fail to recognise her former classmate and arch-enemy, Ethel Hallow?


	3. Chapter 3

Full Circle

Disclaimer

I don't own the characters of The Worst Witch or Weirdsister College. I've just borrowed them for the purpose of this FanFic.

Chapter 3 – The Interview

Mildred was standing outside the staff room, waiting to be called inside for the interview. Ethel sidled up to her, a malicious smile on her face

"You don't stand a chance Mildred and you know it," she whispered, "I'm the daughter of the Chair of Governors, they wouldn't dare reject me. You might as well go home now!"

"If you're feeling so confident," Millie replied, "then stop trying to psyche me out and save your breath for the interview."

Ethel's expression grew nastier and her gaze wandered over Mildred's trouser suit. "Where did you find those clothes Hubble Bubble?" she hissed, "from a charity shop, or was it a jumble sale?"

Mildred was about to deliver a crushing reply to this latest insult, but never got the chance.

"Excuse me ladies," a voice behind them interrupted the verbal sparring. They turned round to find Miss Cackle there. She looked solemn but there was a twinkle in her eye that suggested she has overheard the entire exchange and was rather amused by it. "We're ready for you now Miss Hubble," she continued, "if you would follow me?"

Mildred followed her former Headmistress into the Staff Room; she was shaking with nerves so much that she stumbled and almost fell off the chair when invited to sit down.

Miss Hardbroom rolled her eyes and Mildred thought to herself, "_This is going to be a disaster, an absolute bloody disaster!"_ She was so petrified she wondered if she would be able to say anything at all when HB asked her a question, or if she might even break down into tears or hysterical laughter.

The Staff Room curtains had been drawn and the late morning sunlight was streaming in through the window. It fell sideways across Miss Hardbroom, illuminating her head. Looking at her closely for the first time since she had arrived, Mildred noticed something she had not seen before. Miss Hardbroom's coiffure was as exact and perfect as ever, but there were tiny streaks of grey in that tight bun, and looking closer, Mildred noticed lines of age and weariness on her forehead and around the eyes and mouth.

"_She's looking old!"_ Mildred thought, with mingled wonder and terror, "_HB is looking old!"_

She knew of course that Constance Hardbroom was no spring chicken; she had been well over forty when Mildred had left Cackles and by now must be approaching fifty. But somehow she had never thought that HB could ever be old. And she suddenly asked herself how she could still be afraid of this woman; it had been five years since HB had been her teacher, she no longer had any power over her. And she was clearly aging now, while Mildred was a young woman at the peak of her powers as a witch. Even if she didn't get this job it didn't matter too much! She was still young, she had good qualifications and references, she would find another job somewhere. There were other things beside work anyway. She remembered Ben and their date the previous evening and suddenly wondered if there had ever been any man in Miss Hardbroom's life. It was hard to imagine, her entire existence seemed to revolve around her work.

The sound of Miss Cackle shuffling her papers brought Mildred back to the present abruptly. "Now Miss Hubble," Amelia Cackle began formally, "I understand you did your teacher training at Miss BlackCat's Academy?"

"That's right," Millie replied.

"A fine school," said the Headmistress of Cackle's Academy

"Yes it is," Mildred replied.

Miss Hardbroom interrupted suddenly "As good a school as Cackles?"

Mildred hesitated slightly. "Not in my opinion," a mischievous smile crossed her lips, "but then Cackles is my old school so I'm naturally biased in its favour!"

Miss Cackle chuckled at her diplomatic reply and Mildred fancied even HB smiled a little. Her spirit's soared and she settled down to the rest of the interview with confidence


	4. Chapter 4

Full Circle

Disclaimer

I don't own the characters of The Worst Witch or Weirdsister College. I've just borrowed them for the purpose of this FanFic.

Chapter 4 – The Butterfly Effect

Mildred paced up and down outside the Staff Room. Ethel was inside being interviewed and she seemed to be taking much longer. Millie didn't know if that was a bad sign or not. She felt her own interview had gone quite well once she got over her initial nerves, but in her heart she knew Ethel was right; the scales were weighted heavily against her.

The door opened suddenly and Miss Cackle looked out. "Come in Mildred," she said cheerfully, rubbing her hands together. "The interviews are finished and the rest of the staff will be joining us soon. Then we shall enjoy some of Mrs Semolina's excellent cooking. I trust you do remember her cooking Mildred?"

"I certainly do," Mildred replied.

The Principal looked at her, her eyes twinkling again. "Would that be the regular school meals, Mildred," she inquired. "or the food you and your friends pilfered from the kitchen at night?"

"Both!" replied Mildred, not at all abashed at this reminder of her schoolgirl escapades and the two of them laughed heartily.

She went inside the Staff Room again and saw Ethel and Miss Hardbroom deep in conversation. Ethel turned to look at her, and from the satisfied smirk on her face, Millie judged that things had gone well. Her heart sank again, but before she had further time to contemplate her dismal prospects, Miss Drill and Miss Crotchet entered, carrying dishes of food. Soon they were all sitting down to a hearty lunch of Spaghetti Bolognese, salad and Miss Cackles favourite cheese and onion quiche.

After lunch came the spell tests. Miss Hardbroom led the way to an empty classroom and following behind her, Mildred noticed something else surprising; HB was only about an inch taller than she was! She looked down at her feet and saw she still wore her usual high heeled shoes.

"_If I wore high heels,"_ thought Mildred, "_I'd be taller than she is!"_ It was a strange thought; she was so used to HB towering over her.

The spell tests went well. As Mildred expected they both had to demonstrate a variety of spells and magical transformations. Then they were each given a mirror that had been enchanted to show no reflection; they had to break the spell and return the mirror to normal. Both girls were successful, but Mildred was faster, leading her to suspect her magical abilities now surpassed those of her rival.

"Well done, Ladies, well done indeed!" exclaimed Miss Cackle. "Now for the last test, I would like each of you to materialise a butterfly from thin air, without chanting. Miss Hallow, if you would like to go first?"

Ethel stepped forward, looking slightly anxious. This was difficult magic, requiring great skill and control. She raised her hands, frowning in concentration, and a pearly, opalescent light flickered briefly between her fingers before dying away. Ethel shook her head and then tried again; this time the light coalesced into a small white butterfly that flitted slowly about the room.

"Thank you Miss Hallow." Miss Cackle's face remained impassive, betraying no hint of what she really thought of Ethel's spell work. "Miss Hubble, it's your turn now."

Mildred walked forward, for once feeling confident. She knew she could do this. This was exactly the same enchantment she had performed at the beginning of her first year Practical Witchcraft Exam, back at Weirdsister College. She made no gesture, her arms remaining at her sides, and only the half closing of her eyes showed her intense concentration. Suddenly a large, gold and blue coloured butterfly popped into existence in front of her and flew round the classroom for a few seconds, before disappearing out of an open window.

"Excellent Mildred!" exclaimed Miss Cackle.

Ethel glowered, but Millie paid her no heed, noticing that Miss Hardbroom, although she made no comment, was clearly impressed. The two teachers went into the far corner of the room, conferring in hushed voices, and Mildred couldn't resist going up to Ethel and saying "You seem a bit out of practice!"

Ethel glared at her murderously, but Mildred sauntered away before she could reply. Cackle and Hardbroom were whispering and comparing notes, looking from Mildred to Ethel in turn. Mildred got the feeling that she and Ethel were now neck and neck. It was all going to come down to who handled a class better.


	5. Chapter 5

Full Circle

Disclaimer

I don't own the characters of The Worst Witch or Weirdsister College. I've just borrowed them for the purpose of this FanFic.

Chapter 5 – In a class of her own

Mildred followed the Headmistress and her Deputy into the Spells classroom. About fifteen or so girls rose to their feet.

"_Third years_," thought Mildred, noting the yellow belts tied around their gymslips.

Cackle and Hardbroom remained by the door while Mildred strode to the teachers desk, clutching the lesson plan Miss Cackle had given her.

"Good afternoon girls," she addressed them.

"Good afternoon Miss Hubble," they chanted back.

Mildred noticed the undercurrent of surreptitious nudging and whispering running through the class. _"You're in for a rough ride Millie,"_ she told herself. She turned to the blackboard to write down the lesson but there was no chalk to be seen on the narrow shelf underneath.

"Excuse me Miss," said a girl with long fair plaits "I think there's some chalk in the desk."

"In the drawer on your right Miss," added a small dark girl with her hair in a ponytail.

"Thank you girls," said Mildred, "that's very helpful of you!"

She opened the drawer cautiously, fully expecting to find something nasty waiting inside, and she wasn't disappointed. Inside the drawer was a pulsing bubble of green phosphorescence that immediately exploded into a cloud of foul smelling vapour. "_The Stinking Swamp Mist in the Desk Trick,"_ thought Millie, remembering how she had once helped to play the same trick on a student teacher. She promptly raised her hands and recited the stopping spell:

"VAPORUS PUTREFACTUS DISPERSUS."

At once the mist began to melt away and in a few seconds was gone. The girls ,who had all risen to their feet ,settled back behind their desks looking disappointed.

Mildred decided not to waste any further time. She flicked a finger and a box of fresh chalk appeared on the desk. The girls muttered and whispered, clearly impressed in spite of themselves. She began writing questions on the blackboard, grateful that this was a theory lesson and not a practical. The girls leant over their desks and began writing, except for one; a tall fair haired girl who sat upright staring at her defiantly.

"Is there a problem?" Millie asked her.

"No, I just don't want to do any work, this lesson is stupid," the girl responded.

Mildred looked at her closely, aware of the whispering running through the class again. She wondered if this girl was the ring leader or had just drawn the short straw. Normally she would deal with this by sending the offender to the Headmistress, but a quick glance at Cackle's impassive face showed this was not an option; she would have to resolve this on her own. The girls obviously knew the score and were taking full advantage.

It was a difficult situation but Mildred had a sudden idea. "Well," she said "I don't want to force anyone to work who doesn't wish to so everyone who wants to leave the class please stand up."

The fair haired girl and a handful of others got to their feet uncertainly. They were obviously disconcerted by this and wondering what was coming next. Mildred grinned; she raised her hands and gestured towards the recalcitrant girls. At once tall dunces caps appeared on their heads. The rest of the class burst into laughter; Mildred risked a glance at Miss Cackle and saw her doubled up with mirth; even Miss Hardbroom seemed to be having trouble keeping a straight face! The girls tried to remove the caps but failed; they tried to magic them off but that failed too. Her victims started protesting loudly.

"Don't worry," Millie reassured them "the spell will wear off in a few days!"

"A few days!" protested one.

"You mean we have to sleep like this?" gasped another.

"How am I going to wash my hair?" wailed the girl who had started all the trouble.

"Well if you're going to act as dunces you must expect to be treated as dunces." She forestalled another chorus of protests by saying, "Anyone who refuses the opportunity to learn is a dunce in my book. Of course if you were to reconsider your decision to leave my class I might remove the spell now!"

The girls looked at each other, then nodded reluctantly.

"I'm sorry," said Mildred "I don't think I heard that."

"We want to stay in your class, Miss" the fair haired girl said sullenly.

"We really do want to learn Miss," another girl assured her.

"Wonderful," commented Millie, with only a touch of sarcasm. "Your enthusiasm really touches my heart!" She waved her hand and the caps vanished. The girls returned to their seats, looking chastened, and the entire class got back to work.

Mildred finished writing down the exercise on the blackboard and walked up and down between the desks, checking on the girls work and giving individual help. She let out a long inaudible sigh of relief; the class was under control!


	6. Chapter 6

Full Circle

Disclaimer

I don't own the characters of The Worst Witch or Weirdsister College. I've just borrowed them for the purpose of this FanFic.

Chapter 6 – Full Circle

Mildred was waiting again, this time outside Miss Cackle's office, seated on a chair with Ethel next to her. Cackle and Hardbroom were inside, making their decision. She glanced to her left. Ethel was doing her best to ignore her, but seemed rather less confident than before. She still wasn't sure about the way she handled the class. It had worked, but had hardly been orthodox teaching practice, and she had no idea how Ethel had done.

The door opened suddenly and HB appeared, her face expressionless. "Miss Hallow, would you step inside please?" she asked.

With a triumphant glance at Mildred, Ethel got to her feet and followed HB inside. The door closed and Millie buried her face in her hands. It was all over then; she had failed. All that effort had been for nothing. Suddenly she got to her feet; there was no point in hanging around any longer.

She had just decided to magically transport herself back to the castle entrance to collect her broomstick and then go when she heard Ethel's voice shouting angrily from behind the door. A moment late Ethel burst out of the office. She turned to look at Mildred; a look filled with rage but also with shock and disbelief. Mildred had only seen that look on Ethel's face once before, when she had been elected Head Girl instead of her.

"Would you come inside now, Miss Hubble?" said Miss Hardbroom.

Confused, still unsure what was happening, Mildred followed HB into Cackle's office. Miss Cackle came towards her smiling, her hand extended.

"Congratulations Mildred!" she said. Mildred was still confused and didn't take the hand so Miss Cackle seized and shook hers anyway.

"But," she said uncertainly "you appointed Ethel... didn't you?"

"No Mildred," replied HB "We appointed you!" Mildred looked stunned and they both laughed at the amazed expression on her face.

Miss Cackle put her arm around Millie and led her outside where Ethel was still standing. She came up to Mildred, her face full of hatred and spite

"This isn't the last you've heard of me Hubble! Somehow I'll make you pay for this, you'll regret this day I promise you!" She turned to face Miss Cackle "And so will you!" Then she marched off down the corridor.

Without comment, Miss Cackle took Mildred back to the Staff Room where Crotchet and Drill were waiting. They had a bottle of champagne ready and poured glasses for everyone. The staff of Cackles Academy all raised their glasses and toasted their new colleague. Trembling a little, still unable to believe what was happening, Mildred sank into a chair and sipped her champagne. Everyone round her was laughing and joking, even Miss Hardbroom and suddenly she found it unbearable.

"Excuse me, " she said getting to her feet "there's something I have to do, I'll be back in a moment." And folding her arms she abruptly vanished.

"Where on earth has she gone?" asked an astonished Miss Cackle.

"I think I know," said HB with a small smile. "I'll go and get her," and she too vanished.

Mildred stood at the end of the courtyard. They were still there. Four galvanised metal dustbins; the kind that almost everywhere else had been replaced by plastic wheelie bins. Her mind drifted back._ "Nine years ago,"_ she thought, _"I crashed into these on my first day at school_." She remembered the furious look on HB's face, Maud running across to help her up. "_Some start to my career as a witch!_ _Who would ever have imagined that I would one day be a teacher here? I really have come full circle!"_

"Still dreaming, Mildred?" She turned round at the unexpected interruption to find HB standing there, looking quizzically at her

"Oh Miss Hardbroom," she said, "I was just remembering…"

"Your first day at school?" HB completed the sentence.

"Yes!" Mildred laughed ruefully. "If anyone had told me then that I would one day be Head Girl and go to Weirdsister College, much less be a teacher here I would have thought they were raving!"

"Well Mildred. I can't say I'm all that surprised by any of those accomplishments." Mildred must have looked astonished for she continued, "I always knew you had great talent, Mildred, that's why was so hard on you, but until your Fourth Year you never seemed to live up to it."

Thoughtfully Mildred replied "I think maybe I had too much talent, Miss Hardbroom. I needed to do a lot of growing up to catch up with it!"

Miss Hardbroom nodded. "Yes that might well be true." She smiled. "But now Mildred," and she took the younger woman's arm, guiding her back towards the castle, "I think it's time we rejoined our colleagues."

And together they walked back through the doors of Miss Cackles Academy for Witches!

The End

A/N 'Full Circle' was the first fanfic I ever wrote and in many ways it's still my favourite. I've just finished revising and editing it and I have a sequel called 'A Cause for Concern' which I hope to start uploading soon.


End file.
